Noise Pollution
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Saturn and Mars want to make out but they have to be very quiet...in case Cyrus hears them.


**Noise Pollution **

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

_Tap, tap_!

A soft knock at his door made Saturn glance up from the computer game he was playing. Pressing the pause button, he went over to the door and opened it. Mars stood on the other side, an extremely innocent look on her face.

"Alright Saturn," she said.

Saturn nodded and grinned at her. Mars cast a furtive look behind her, before slipping in through the doorway. She pushed the door behind her, closing it with a soft click.

"You came then," Saturn said.

"Nope!" Mars shook her head. "Sorry Saturn but actually, this is a hologram of me. The real me is currently out on a date with Charon".

"Ewwww!" exclaimed Saturn, screwing up his nose. "That would be awful".

"Shush!" said Mars, putting her finger to her lips. "The Boss will hear!"

Saturn looked round. "Are you sure? He's not here at the moment".

"No but his room is right next to yours," said Mars. "And he's currently in there, working on something important".

"Oooh, what is that then?"

Mars shrugged. "I don't know. Probably something boring that I'm glad we're not doing".

"Yeah," Saturn agreed. "So, what are we gonna do?" He looked at his paused game hopefully.

"No, no games," Mars said firmly. "I did not suck up to the Boss majorly all morning, insuring I could have my break at the same time as you, so that we could just play on computer games".

"Oh, OK then," said Saturn. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I feel like making a sarcastic remark," said Mars. "However, that would waste valuable time so instead, I shall be truthful. I want to make out with you".

"Oooh, OK then," said Saturn, pleased. "Yeah, I wanna do that too". He spoke a little loudly again and Mars hushed him.

"But why do we gotta be quiet?" he whispered. "If we're both on our break?"

"Cos you know what Boss is like," said Mars. "He disapproves of making out and relationships and all that _emotional stuff_. If he hears us and realises what we're doing, he'll come in and lecture us".

"Oh yeah," said Saturn. "He would be all like…" (He assumed a deadpan expression and spoke with a dull monotone). "Commanders, what are you doing? I disapprove of this behaviour!"

"Saturn, stop it," said Mars, who was trying her best not to giggle.

Saturn put his hands behind his back and stared directly at Mars. "As punishment, you must listen to me lecture you on machines for 18 hours none stop".

"Saturn!" gasped Mars, stuffing her sleeve in her mouth to try and contain her laughter.

"And you're not allowed to go to the bathroom," Saturn continued. "Well, you can but then I shall stand outside the door and lecture you on how the hand driers work".

Mars decided the best way to shut Saturn up (before he made he burst out laughing) was by starting the make out session. She dived on him, attempting to pin him to the bed. However as Saturn fell back, his foot caught in the wire of his game controller and he knocked it onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh! Oh stupid noisy controller!" Saturn gasped. He and Mars froze, listening for the sound of Cyrus approaching.

They heard nothing. Sighing with relief, Saturn picked the controller up and put it back on his computer desk.

"That was close," he said.

"Yeah," Mars agreed. "Hm, now where were we?"

Saturn put his arms around Mars, pulling her in close. He tried to embrace her properly but her handbag was in the way and it felt hard and uncomfortable.

"Ouch!" Saturn muttered, pushing it to one side. "Mars, what have you got in there?"

"What haven't I got, you mean," Mars replied. "Hang on a minute…" She took her handbag off and placed it on the table.

"Hehehe, that's better! Now…" Mars grabbed Saturn again and pressed her lips against his. Saturn eagerly returned her kiss. He reached up to stroke Mars' soft hair and his elbow caught the handbag. It wobbled about for a second, before throwing itself of the desk, spilling its contents all over the floor as noisily as it could.

"Oh, oh!" Saturn gasped, making flappy hands. Mars covered her mouth up, as if this would somehow magically make the previous noise have never existed. They listened for Cyrusey footsteps approaching. Luckily, once again this did not occur.

"Thank Arceus!" said Mars, breathing out again. "Saturn, help me pick up my things". Saturn nodded and the two Commanders began gathering up random items and returning them to the handbag. Saturn picked up a pack of playing cards, a sharpie, a mobile phone, a photo of Mars with her Pokemon, a set of alum keys, a 1 and 3/16 size spanner…

"There, that's everything returned to your Tardis, I mean handbag," Saturn said.

"Haha, funny!" said Mars. She put her handbag back on the desk, making a clunking sound. Saturn winced.

"Stupid desk!" Mars muttered. Still…no Cyrus turned up.

"OK, shall we continue now?" Saturn asked.

"Yes!" said Mars, pushing him back onto the bed once more. They resumed kissing and caressing each other. Mars was just removing Saturn's jacket when a chuckle from the slightly open window made them both look up. Charon was there, leering at them.

"Enjoying yourselves my dears," Charon asked.

"Bloody pervert," Saturn growled. He looked round for something to throw at Charon but Mars shook her head.

"Saturn, no! It'll make a noise," she hissed.

"Oooh, don't want the Boss to catch you, hm?" Charon asked. Saturn flipped the bird at him, closed the window and whipped the curtains across.

"Ugh! Bloody hell, I wanna do painful things to him," Saturn said.

"Yes but not now," said Mars. "We'll run out of time. Don't think about him".

"It's going to take hell of a lot to get that old git outta my head," Saturn moaned.

"…and I've got hell of a lot," said Mars. She threw Saturn's shirt onto the floor, dived on him and Kalos kissed him!

Saturn couldn't speak at that moment but he found himself mentally agreeing with Mars and he returned her kiss.

* * *

Sometime later, Saturn and Mars lay on the bed together, curled up in each others' arms, perfectly content and happy. Cyrus had not interrupted them and Charon had not returned or grassed them up either.

Saturn would have liked to have stayed that way for the rest of the day but all too soon, Mars checked her watch. She sighed and nodded.

"Break time is over," she said. "I guess we better go and get some work done".

"Awwww," said Saturn. He gently released Mars and she sat up and stretched. Saturn pulled his jacket back on and then they debated what to do next.

"Let's go to the 7-11 and buy sweets," Mars suggested.

"Uh, is that work?" Saturn asked.

"Well, it's leading up to it," said Mars. "We need sweets to keep up our energy so we can work properly".

"That makes sense!"

The Commanders left Saturn's room, checking the corridor for Cyrus before they stepped out. Seeing (or rather not seeing) anybody, they exited the room and Saturn locked the door behind him. They left the Galactic Building through a side door, as it was a short cut to the 7-11 store.

"What kinds of sweets shall we buy?" Mars asked Saturn.

"Hm, how about cola bottles?"

"Yes," Mars agreed. "And let's get some Pinap berry cubes too. They last for ages if you don't crunch them, don't they Saturn. Saturn?"

Saturn had stopped walking and was staring to his right, towards the Galactic Building. His eyes were wide.

"What is it?" Mars asked, looking too. Then she saw it. A Chatot was sitting on Cyrus's windowsill, chirruping merrily.

"A Chatot! That's rare!" Mars breathed.

"Yeah," agreed Saturn. "Shall we try and capture it?" He indicated towards the Pokeballs on his belt.

"Our Pokemon are too powerful," said Mars. "They'll knock it out for sure".

"Bummer! What shall we do then?"

Mars rattled her handbag. "I've got a Poffin in here. I'll try and tempt it with one and you get a spare Pokeball ready".

"Ok then!" said Saturn. Mars took the Poffin out and tiptoed across the lawn, towards the window. Saturn followed her, an empty Pokeball at the ready. The Chatot eyed them up, rustled its wings and took flight.

"Awwwww!" said Saturn, disappointed. "We were so close!"

"Yeah," Mars sighed. "Oh well, maybe we can…" she stopped mid sentence.

"What is it?" asked Saturn.

Mars put her finger to her lips and then beckoned him over. Saturn approached Mars and she grinned and pointed at Cyrus's window.

"Look in there," she said.

Saturn peeped in through the glass. Cyrus and Jupiter were cuddled up in bed together and their clothes were strewn across the carpet.

Saturn's jaw dropped. He looked at Mars. She looked back at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Saturn smirked. "I think so, yeah".

"Uhuh," Mars agreed, also grinning.

"Weren't they quiet!"

**The End**


End file.
